Plethora
by O. Nightingale
Summary: (rating for a potential flashbackdeath scene later) Years ago, a plan was devised to protect the "family" Snape could never have. But as the details come to light, Snape's protoge seems to be slowly losing her mind, and the lies of the dead are comming ba
1. Default Chapter

Plethora  
  
*** Your typical disclaimer... Had I actually own these characters, I would spend less time writing, I assure you. For now, I make due with what few original characters and plot lines that happen to emerge from this slightly twisted mind of mine.   
  
Bear with me, as the beginning may seem slow. It'll all come together soon.  
  
Enjoy  
  
*** Chapter 1  
  
Hermione had long given up on waiting for Ginny. The two girls had planned on spending the afternoon exploring the attic, searching for mementos of the last Black to reside in the walls of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione had set off, her curiosity getting the better of her, and nearly two hours later, found herself perusing through volumes of books that had lined one of the attic's smaller walls. One of these books was sorely out of place, and it was this book that Hermione was lost in when the youngest Weasley eventually made her way through the crowded, dusty room.  
  
  
  
"Good book?" Ginny asked, startling the bookworm.   
  
Hermione looked up from her sitting position. She could see the younger girl smiling, as if she caught her friend secretly being happy. "Look," she said, showing Ginny the pages of the open book, "it's like some sort of scrapbook. There are photos and newspaper clippings and look," Hermione turned to an earlier page, "there's even a birthday card."   
  
  
  
Ginny fingered the home made card. "It looks like a child made it." She flipped back through the earlier pages, pausing to glance at some of the pictures, when she came to a photo of a somber funeral. The people in the picture were leaving the scene as rain continually poured down. One man, off in the background, simply stood guard. "The names," Ginny said, barely audible, "these on the headstones..."  
  
Hermione nodded and directed Ginny to the following page where a set of death certificates had been plastered. "A mother and daughter. It says they were murdered." The girls looked at the date of death: not even a year before the first fall of Voldemort. They wondered if these two had been victims of a Death Eater attack, and if these mementos were all that their loved ones had left of them.   
  
Hermione closed the book. The girls sat in silence until Ginny finally spoke her thoughts. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
  
"What made you choose this book?" Ginny turned to look at her friend. "Out of all the books here to chose from, why this one?"  
  
Hermione looked down at the book, and then up at Ginny. "It just stood out." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: WOOHOO!!! Reviews! I could hardly contain my excitement. Please, keep them coming...  
  
*** Same disclaimer as always... My ownership extends to the few characters not mentioned in the Potter books, that happen to appear here.  
  
Take the advise of the fortune cookie... Enjoy.  
  
*** Chapter 2  
  
Even with his eyes closed, he knew that the headmaster was staring. So were the werewolf, the klutz, and that paranoid auror. They must have realized that he had not objected to their plan during the last five minutes.  
  
  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore called.  
  
Severus Snape remained, lounging in one of the chairs of the headmaster's office. "I heard you the first time, and my objections are still the same."   
  
Tonks scoffed.   
  
"However," the headmaster said, gently, "It is the best plan we have."  
  
Severus took a moment to ponder this. He wasn't completely against the idea of sending the children of Order members to a safe-house during the summer. He agreed that it was a sound idea, but it was the choice of house, it's occupants, and the repercussions of this temporary situation that made him object.   
  
The headmaster had been adamant as to which house to use: Lenara's. Lenara had faked her death during Voldemort's first reign of terror--Severus knew, for he himself aided the charade. It seemed perfect--using the house of a woman who was suppose to be dead--but it wasn't. It took him years to track down his only friend, and he knew that she would run again if she were in danger...which was precisely what she had done by going along with Dumbledore.  
  
"You're only sending the children?" Snape asked, looking briefly at the headmaster, but long enough to see the twinkle in his eye.  
  
"The children... and a chaperone or two. I thought perhaps Miss Tonks would accompany them." A smile played on the older man's face.  
  
'No doubt in hopes that some of Sam's coordination would rub off...' Sam. Lenara's assistant. What would happen if something went wrong and Lenara left. Would Sam go with her? Sam had no family, no ties except the vow to serve Lenara till death. "If I agree to this, it is on the condition that I accompany Nymphadora and the children and ensure that the proper safety precautions are in place." He glanced at Tonks, seeing the woman begin to fume. He wasn't sure if it was because he used her first name, or because he insinuated that her skills as an Auror were lacking.  
  
"Very well, Severus." The headmaster chuckled softly, watching the younger man hurry out of the office.   
  
"We should be on our way as well," Lupin started, as he and the two aurors stood to leave. "We still need to inform the children's parents of the decision, and arrange a place to meet before they portkey." The others nodded in agreement, making their way to let themselves out. "Just one more thing..." Lupin turned to the headmaster. "You already told us that Severus was going to the safe house with the children, but he didn't even agree to it until now. How did you know he'd even go?"  
  
The headmaster replied simply with a glimmer in his eye and a smile on his lips.  
  
***  
  
To those that have reviewed my work, thank you. I'll start responding to your messages with the next chapter. 


End file.
